Heat
by Yami-Nabe
Summary: It's Kyo's time of the year, and the only person around for our dear cat to vent himself on is Hatsu. Depending on reaction, I might make this into multiple chapters.


I had been left with Kyo almost that entire day. Just him and me and yet, nothing got broken. Scary. We even managed to only get into two fights. That one is just desturbing and perplexing. Shigure had left, saying he had a meeting with his editor or something and he'd be gone until late in the evening. Toru and Yuki had actually been gone that entire week, unbeknownst to me, on a school trip. So it was just me and the cat until sometime tonight. Peachy. Just fucking peachy.

Another miracle in itself was I had managed to keep from going black almost all day. That was definetly brownie points for me. Im not sure what it is exactly, but there seems to be this strange feeling in the air between me and Kyo. It had never been there before so I hadnt ever had to think about what it could be, so as a first time experiance it was extremly agravating. I eventually gave up on trying to figure it out on my own, and sought out the infamous tabby to ask him about it.

That was when I turned black and I geuss you could say thing's went right down the toilet from there.

"Hey you stupid cat, I have a question for you and you had better have the answer if you know whats good for you!" I announced as I stepped into the room, slamming the rice paper door behind me for unneeded emphasis. Kyo looked up at me, a manga in his hands. I had the sudden urge to tear it from his hands and rip it to shreds, but I decided to save that for later in case I needed to intimidate. Or just be an ass. Either one was fine by me.

" That's a really stupid way to try to convince me to take you to the bathroom so you wont get lost on the way. If your going to be rude about it then forget it." He replied in a surprsisingly calm, not yelling manner. His responce took me off gaurd as I had expected him to return the proverbial fire immediantly, but I recovered quickly enough.

Taking two large strides I came to a stop infront of the carrot top, my pressence no doubt looming over him. "Trying to play it cool all of a sudden kitty cat? What's with the attitude, huh? I mean, I know your afraid of getting your ass kicked by me but that dosnt mean you should try to play it off as impassive." I bent at the waist so my face was only inches from his and our bangs were intermingling in a clash of color against absence. Oarnge and white may match to some wanna' be pimp, or somone with no fashion sence at all, but with it being our hair, it somehow looked right. Like it belonged. I idly wondered if our clashing eye colors were the same way. Shouldnt match but did.

"Your the one with the attitude Haru. Maybe you should calm down." Kyo leaned in closer to me, making me pull me away slightly. He was suddenly too close for comfort and the look in his face, in his eyes was one I had never seen but I knew by instinct alone, meant nothing good for me. "I never noticed before, Haru, but you have really nice eyes. They look silver, not gray."

For a split second I wanted to turn and run away, but then it struck me that this was his plan. He wanted me to feel creeped out by his behavor and therefor run away like a sissy so he could mock me for the rest of my life. Oh, he wa good, he almost had me there. But I will not turn down this challenge! Yah. That's what it is. He's challenging me. Riiiight.

"Well, yours are almost red. That's unique too." I said in a near whisper, my breath making his bangs shift slightly. I should have been so used to flirting that I would have realized what he was doing the moment he said something, but it was only after I returned the flirt, did I notice. He was seriously flirting with me. Crap! He was hitting on me and I hadnt realized it then I hit on him in return. That was like inviting him into my pants. I hadnt even known Kyo ran that way. Today was just getting stranger and stranger. My last hope was banking that this was all an act, a ploy to get me to leave him alone.

He stared up at me for a moment longer, then a smile spread across his lips, the smallest of blushes staining his tanned cheecks. "Think your up for a little game? I know something fun we can do."

It took me a moment to catch on but when I got it, I got it! It had been a long time since i'd last had sex and just the thought of it brought a small twicth to my cock. Now, I was hoping he wasnt acting like this to freak me out. I wanted sex and I wanted it now. I never thought it would be with Kyo but hey, winners cant be choosers. Right? Right.

"Im up for a game all right. I got the perfect one I mind too." I grabbed the back of his head, gloved fingers digging into his short hair and yanking him forward into a rough kiss. I was almost surprised when he moaned at my tug to his hair, and thats when ,the not too surprising, realazation hit me. Pussy cat here was into pain. He was a sadist perhaps? A machocist? S&M master? So many diffrent possibilitys that I could . . . exploit.

I shoved Kyo back onto the table he'd been sitting infront of, bowing his back over the wood so his body was arched up against me, hands pinned above his head by mine. There was a soft plop and I realized that the manga had fallen imbetween us. Kyo pulled his legs up, wrapping them around my waist and drawing me closer. I felt myself growing harder and harder with each brush of our lips, with every labored breath from his nose that sent my bangs shifting across my forhead. The position I had him in and the fact that I was stealing most of his breath with my kiss was making it slightly difficult for him to breath, but he obviously liked it, if the rising poke in his pants wasnt any indication.

Pulling away from his lips, I trailed my mouth across his cheeck, down his neck to bite at his adams apple making his breath catch in his throat. His hands had found their way into my hair and were pulling slightly, edging me to go further. I slipped my arms out of my jacket and he started to tug at the black shirt but I forced him to let go of mine as I pulled his up over his head, exposing tanned and well defined chest. I leaned in, flicking my toungue at one nipple, the one gesture making him writhe under me.

My shirt came off, thrown carelessly off to the side, and I started to work at his pants while I sucked roughly on his nipple. Kyo's hand's clenched and unclenched at my back, his nails drawing across the skin and probably leaving little red trails. I finnaly got his pants undone and managed to sidle them down his thighs enough and I grabbed him with my gloved hand while simultaneously biting down on his pink nipple. He cried out, his entire body arching and writhing. He moaned my name lowly, breathly, so when I tasted the metallic taste of blood in my mouth I didnt feel so bad about breaking the skin. As long as he enjoyed it, everything was good.

I pumped my hand slowly up and down his length as I trailed my toungue down to his bellybutton where I swirled my wet, hot appendage into him. The teasing made him growl harshly under his almost none existent breath, his nails digging into my shoulder blades. He shoved me away, hastily kicking off his pants then he started to work on getting mine off. My pants and chaps fell around my knees, then I grabbed Kyo, turning him so his back was to me and I bent him over the table once more, his bottom rearing into me excitedly. I didnt have intentions of taking him just yet, so I reached down picking up the fallen manga and, with strange satisfaction, I smacked him across the ass with it. His body jumped with surprise at the sudden contact but he moaned all the same. That was enough incentive for me to do it again, and again. And maybe once more for good measure. By the time I was done, achingly hard and needy for orgasm, he was panting into the wood of the table his rear a dark bruised red from the -for lack of better refrence- spanking, God, I never would have imaginde Kyo liked to be spanked. Again, this day was the strangest i'd had in a while.

I took my gove off and pulled it infront of his face, pulling it back with a jerk so it was forced into his mouth like a gag, and I kept my hands on either end so it stayed imbetween his lips as I forced myself inside of him with one quick, merciless thrust. He groaned into the make shift gag, hands spasming on the table, and his back arched in a fine curve of muscle and skin. His passage had not been lubricated so I had to fight to get even half of myself inside of him. After a moment I pulled out, then forced myslef back inside, this time a little bit easier but it was still a battle to be fought. After the first initial thrusts the passage became a lot easier to get in and out of, as if it were being lubricated by something and that was when I realized I had made him bleed. Oh well, he was still enjoying the pain so no bad on my part, right?

As I continued to ride him, I leaned over his back further so my lips were right against his ear. Time passed like millenia, and each moan, each gasp seemed to echo around us. Orgasm was getting closer and closer and there was no way to stop it. Hell, I didnt want to stop it. With a ragged intake of breath, I threw my headback screaming as release hit me. I spilled myself into him, every inch of him being marked as mine. A few seconds after mine, Kyo came as well, his cum spilling across the table in a hot, sticky mess. I almost laughed at the fact that he had gotten off just from the pain, just from having me inside of him, cumming inside of his body. He was so strange . . .

Sighing, I pulled out of him, collapsing onto my side on the floor, my length slipping free with a wet sound. My cock was covered in cum and blood. Not always a good mix. Red and white were Valentines day colors, they only match on that holiday.

I looked up at the tabby who was still leaned over the table panting, the backs of his thighs covered in white and red like I was. Heh. We matched. How cute.

"Why did you let me do that?" I asked, hand playing with a lock of white hair. One of my hands was still gloved, the one i'd used as a gag was sitting infront of Kyo still. I wasnt complaing that I had just gotten laid after a long time, I was just curious. It was just so- not Kyo.

The carrot top looked at me over his shoulder, and a somewhat devious smirk spread across his lips. "Im in heat stupid. Dont tell me you thought I would have sex with you because I had feelings for you or something."

It took me a moment to comprehend what I had just heard. I almost hoped I hadnt heard right. " . . . your in heat?"

Kyo nodded, brushing a stray bang from his face. "Yah, it's only the second day, but the need was so intense I couldnt take it anymore and your the only person around so . . ." He took my stunned moment to study me a bit before he spoke again. "You havnt gone into heat yet, have you? Your still too young I geuss." Small, imp like chuckles escaped him then but I had no sense of mind to get at him for it. I was far too into shame mode.

I had just been used. For sex of all things! Kyo tricked me.

This would be remembered for years as the day that wouldnt stop getting weirder. That, I knew.


End file.
